Don't Hold Back, Blue
by Little A Granger
Summary: [Yaoi - TyKa - An X-mas Fic]. Robert has thrown a masked ball to bring the entire beyblade community together. But when Tyson and Kai acknowledge each other from across the room, things become dangerous. Kai looks gorgeous in his suit and Tyson just can't wait to get drunk on those alcoholic lips. [Edited].


**~Don't Hold Back, Blue~**

 **TyKa Oneshot.**

 **.[My Christmas Contribution].**

They exchanged looks at each other as if they were the only two individuals standing in the oversized ballroom.

One in particular young man was beginning to blush as he continued to stare at the handsome Russian. Tyson just couldn't take his hungry eyes off his bluennet captain, especially as he just looked so faultless in that ballroom tuxedo. Don't forget the red feathered mask that was shading that handsome face of his.

' _I have to have him or I am going to die.'_ The Granger thought to himself with his stomach fluttering. _'What has brought all this on so suddenly anyways?!'_

Yet the other blader would just swirl his drink as a confident grin began to crease into the corners of his invitingly dry mouth. Kai just simply couldn't wait to lick that appetizing alcohol from Tyson's lips. His rivals innocent gaze was only sending the Dranzer wielders mind into overdrive as he began to explore all the possibilities of them making out in one of the bedrooms upstairs~

Yet both of the ambitious bladers had the same question embedded inside their brains: _'Who is going to make the first move?'_

Tyson's patiences was waring thin, so he decided to distract himself by creatively coming up with a solution as to how he should approach Kai. _Did he walk right up to the Hiwatari and buy him a drink? Or did he just drag him out the ballroom and snog him like a hungry fangirl?_

Hmmm.

Nah, neither one of those solutions seemed realistic. But something had to be done as Tyson couldn't resist the urge for much longer. He could feel his impatient body throb at every glance they would cheekily exchange between one another.

' **He's teasing me and I am so glad that my Dragoon mask is hiding my face.'**

"Are you coming out for a smoke?" Another voice distracted the Bladebreaker captain. It was Tala. "I don't think I can stomach this Christmas ball for much longer and I need an escape route for ten minutes."

Kai took a brief sip of his beverage before shoving it into the Valkov's hands. The arrogant blader didn't even spare his ex-teammate a glance as Kai was too entertained by the scenario that was playing between him and his rival.

"Drink this. It will relax you." Kai stated bluntly before pulling out his beyblade from his tuxedo pockets to hold it tightly within his grasp. "Besides, I've got better things to do."

This confused Tala, especially as he had seen his old companion smoke a few straights in the past. However, those pointless thoughts soon flooded to the back of his mind as he caught Tyson flashing his beyblade into their direction.

' _They're going to blade_.' - The red haired Russian then rolled his eyes as he clicked on to the situation. ' _Those two will never change_.'~

The cunning Granger felt ever so proud with himself as he'd finally found a way to lure Kai in. But this was only the start of his ingenious plan. Tyson shifted through the ballroom crowds to make his way casually towards the exit. In fact, he didn't even need to look over his shoulder to check if his captain was following because he could sense that his crush was embedding his feet into the path that Tyson was laying out for him.

Dodging the dancing couples and gossiping crowds, Tyson really wasn't interested in the people who were latching onto his jacket to grasp his attention. He just slid out the jacket and rushed outside in his shirt whilst preparing his launcher. He didn't really care about what Johnny or Michael had to say when Kai Hiwatari was on his trail.

Speaking of which - Kai too had the same problem. He slithered through the castle's ballroom to find himself bumping into Emily York. Yet just as she opened her mouth to greet the tipsy Russian, Kai had already taken the quickest loop hole out of her view by disappearing amongst the many faces in Robert's home. Within a couple of minutes, he too was finally out of the door with his jacket left behind.

The sound of the music in the lively atmosphere soon began to drown out as the two found themselves running across moat like two rebellious teenagers who were escaping from their reality to disappear into the dark wooded wilderness that surrounded them. The sound of their footsteps slamming against the bridge echoed within the entrance and they were observed by every nearby creature that existed within the grounds.

Still, that didn't stop the two rivals from diving through the bushes and jumping over the natural surroundings.

A careless laugh then thrived from Tyson's stomach as he finally stopped at a spacious setting. He turned his head to gaze his glowing eyes upon his rival; who was stepping into the moonlight to reveal that Kai too was grinning with a loaded launcher within his left grasp.

Their suits were slightly scratched and torn from the trees and hedges, but their muddy boots still had enough life within them to perform a beyblade battle (or two).

They both were already pumped at the thought of their blades colliding against one another. Kai eagerly ripped off his mask and tossed it to once side, yet Tyson took his launch stance.

"What do we owe this occasion too huh?" The Dragoon wielder asked in a sarcastic tone, "Because we both know that this match will be unofficial."

An ignorant shrug rolled off Kai's shoulders and he too took his launch stance to face Tyson. "I was hoping you'd tell me Granger. After all, you're the one who made the hint." He confidently answered with no regrets staining his voice.

The stubborn pair were dodging the thought of admitting their feelings for one another. But that didn't stop them from wanting to stay within eachothers company.

Kai's muscles were tense, yet Tyson's heart was fluttering.

They finally both got what they wanted – everyone else out the frame.

"Pft, I am ready when you are then dude. But I will go easy on you because you are tipsy."

Kai licked his lips and squinted. "Fuck you Tyson."

' _Oh how I wish you would.' -_ The champion winked. _  
_

"3…..2…..1 Let it riiip!" Tyson did the honours of the countdown and encouraged both bladers of to pull back on their rip chords. "Go Dragoon!"

The champion didn't hold back, but neither did his opponent~

* * *

Standing up on the balcony to observe the peaceful scenery that was blessed with the view of the velvet night sky; Oliver just simply couldn't take his eyes off the diamonds that were sparkling ever so brightly. The night looked so peaceful and the light breeze was so soothing.

But that soon came to an end when the Frenchmen acknowledged a colourful glow appearing from within the far distance.

"Huh?" He tilted his head aside and he squinted his eyes at the view. Oliver recognised the two bitbeasts. ' _But how did they slide out the party without anyone following them?'_ Still, that didn't stop him from calling Enrique outside so he too could see the stunning view.

"Those boys never change huh?" The Italian smirked as he leaned onto the balconys stone railing. "Still, how will they focus on their match? I mean, haven't they both been slirping on some alcohol?"

Oliver shrugged and he then turned his attention over to the doorway to see the team leader of the White Tigers.

"I can sense a strong force. What's going on?" Lee questioned in a stern tone. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, everythings fine. Well, for now anyways." Oliver replied maturely, "But I will give you one guess as to who those two bladers are in the distance."

"No way." Lee rolled his eyes as he too walked up to the railing to study the scene. "Couldn't they at least wait until the party had finished?"

"Apparently not." Enrique mocked, "Those two have been eyeing each other up all evening. If you ask me, it's about time that they got steamy."

Peeking onto the balcony to check out the scene, The Draciel wielder was curious to know if he was missing out on anything fun. Max then flashed the bladers a tipsy smile. "Sooooo, Ray just made out with Mariah under the mistletoe. I'm so glad that you're out here Lee." The blond American couldn't restrain his drunk talk, especially as he always liked to see everyone have a good time at the parties.

"WHAT!?" Lee twtiched. "MAX!"

* * *

With the flame daggers flying into his direction, Tyson gasped and crossed his arms to protect his face. He couldn't believe that his rival was playing the dirty by attacking his opponent. So he pumped up his body to plan his next big attack to reflect the bullet back at Kai. Yet just when Tyson uncrossed his arms to return back to his stable stance, he quickly acknowledged a change amongst his face. He could suddenly feel the night winters breeze brushing against his flesh and when he gazed upon his opponent to read his reaction, Tyson noticed that Kai was blushing.

Kai had destroyed his mask to reveal his crushes face and this only made Tyson's body tense up even more.

It was now so difficult to move, never mind breathe! Tyson was cracking up and his rival could sense this just by analysing Tyson's slow retaliations.

"So much for having 'mercy' on me huh?" Mocked the Hiwatari who was on a roll. "Just give up Tyson before you hurt yourself."

"Give up?" Tyson repeated with his pupils enlarging. "Never."

The smug sound of Kai's grin sent a shiver down Tyson's spine. But instead of letting his feelings towards the rival get the best of him; Tyson just took a deep breath to inhale a large mouthful of the tension that was lusting within the atmosphere.

"Lets wipe the floor with him Dragoon!"

There wasn't even a tornado to warn the Hiwatari about the size of this giant hurricane that was yet to come. It's as if Dragoon had skipped the amber stage and went straight into the overkill phase as Tyson's beyblade slammed into the defensive blue spinning top.

' _Shit just got real.'_ \- Kai acknowledged with his grin still glued to his dry lips. "Dranzer! Hang on." He called out to encourage Dranzer to reverse her gears. He was hoping that this would then slow down the force as Dranzer adapted to the violent hurricane that was almost blowing them both away.

"Who needs to give up now Kai?!" Tyson threw back at him as he punched his fist up into the air. "Show him who's boss Dragoon!"

Those words were hard to hear over the bristling trees and roaring winds.

In fact, Kai was struggling to stand up firmly as the winds were piercing through his skin to give him a few scratches and bruises.

But when Tyson released a loud scream from his throat to transfer of all his energy into Dragoon's attack, the winds were beginning to destabilize the were being torn out the ground and the clouds in the night sky were spiralling dramatically.

Kai's glamorous shoes were losing their grip and he was struggling to breathe as all the oxygen in the fresh air was disappearing along with the forest. "Tyson!" The phoenix wielder called out helplessly as he too slipped away into the darkness.

"Huh?" Tyson was half conscious at this point as he was so overwhelmed with the power of his bitbeast. It took him a few minutes to register the desperate call, "Kai?"

Once he'd registered the comment, Tyson immediately shut down the storm to restore the calm night.

"I better not have fucking hurt him." He gasped as he bent down to pick up both of their beyblades. "Kai!" He shouted in panic before darting through the forest to find his crush. "Kai Hiwatari!"

Moments later, the Granger came across his rival who was sat up right against a tree. His eyes were shut firmly and his body appeared lifeless.

"Oh no." Tyson murmered to himself as he rushed over to his captain to inspect his body for any serious injuries. He crouched down onto his captains lap to then trace his hands around his figure to feel for any concern. "Come on dude."

Luckily, there wasn't any sign of an injury and Kai's eyes slowly fluttered open. But the confused look written all over his sculptured face only made Tyson's eyes well up with tears of relief.

"Where the hell did that come from Tyson?" The bluenette Russian questioned in a weak tone as he slowly shifted his heavy body away from the tree. "Urgh."

A light laugh rushed out of Tyson's lips as he placed his hand onto the Hiwatari's forehead to see if he was cold. "Well, I'm not gonna lie. But I am so pleased to see that you're okay. Jeez, I'd never forgive myself if I'd hurt you." He confessed with his heart on his sleeve.

Once again, their eyes locked and a fresh blush invaded Kai's cheeks as they were just a breath away from one another's lips.

"Pft." Kai just didn't know what to say or do at this very moment. But he did know how it was going to end, especially as Tyson was never any good at hiding his emotions. "Don't..."

Brushing his hand down Kai's crushes cheek, Tyson embraced the warmth of Kai's flesh as it pulsed through his fingertips. He seriously couldn't keep his hands off the guy. But he soon felt his body ease up when Kai wrapped his muscular arms around Tyson's waist to pull him closer into his lap. They were literally linked together in each others figure and neither of them wanted to part becayse they both felt so safe and secure.

"Don't what?" Tyson teased as he pressed his forehead against Kai's. "I love you dude and I just can't hold it back anymore."

Again, he was dying to laugh, but Kai held himself together as Tyson leaned in to place his hungry lips amongst Kai's to restore some strength back into his lovers swollen body.

Kai happily interacted with the kiss and caressed his hands around his rivals figure to search for his Dranzer beyblade. However, his touch finally stopped at Tyson's arse pocket when Kai registered the shape of his beyblade.

Kai paused the kiss when felt a grin flared across Tyson's lips.

"Did you plan that?" Kai whispered in an amused tone as he raised an eyebrow at his lovers cheeky giggle.

"Maybe. But it's not like you've stopped touching." The champion answered as he pecked his lips onto Kai's lips once more. "Shall we call this match a draw then Kai?"

"Hn. No. We are going to continue this match tomorrow." The Hiwatari responded in an honest tone. Yet his tone soon faded into a soft whisper as he trailed his lips across Tyson's jawline, "But spend the night with me first."

' _I think that's his way of telling me that he 'loves me' too huh?'_ \- Tyson concluded.

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh man, this oneshot took me so long to write, it's unreal. Don't get me wrong, I love Tyson and Kai, but they have pissed me off so much because they aren't the easiest pair to write sometimes. Anyhow! Thank you for the support guys [ **StillNoEarlyBird and** **kaidatinuchan** **and** **Indigo Jupiter – I love you 3]. Have a nice Christmas guys and I hope to speak to everyone soon! - Granger~**


End file.
